Dan Phantom Fan Fiction
by Jjhz96
Summary: The story of Dan Phantom who only wanted to destroy the city, but his actions change when a girl gets involved
1. Chapter 1

Dan was flying over a strange city, mostly out of curiosity. He found this city to be grey and stormy most of the time. He kind of liked it. But after a while, the city bored him. So, he went on causing havoc onto the city. After the city knew he was going to be on the news for a while, he decided to roam and destroy some of the houses. He went through a few houses until he came across one particular house that he couldn't seem to pull himself away. The house looked somewhat of a castle, only smaller. His younger self was telling him to stay away, while the Vlad part of him said to get rid of it. He gave up deciding not to destroy it, but to take a little peek. When he touched the door to try and phase through it, he couldn't seem to go in; everything was like getting stabbed by little needles.  
"I knew this house was a waste of time. But it caught my interest." He said. He tried blasting the door off, no luck. He rang the doorbell to see if a pathetic human would answer so he could blow their face off. No answer. No luck at all. He felt the presence of another creature.  
"Can I help you?" He turned around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl glaring at him. She was about seventeen or eighteen. She was a shorter than him. And Dan could tell she had a short fiery temper.  
"Do you live here?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I recognize you. You're that ghost thing."  
"Well, nice to meet you. And goodbye." He aimed his hand at the girl to shoot her dead, then fired. The girl screamed at him and fell down. "Finally, the first death."  
"Guess again smart ass." Dan turned around to see that a fist was firmly planted into his face. He flew back onto the solid concrete of the road.  
"How did you-"  
"Amazing isn't it. Strength of ten men, speed, agility. More powerful than you except."  
"What are you. Wait, I'm wasting my time." Dan flew over to the girl, grabbed her neck and held her above his head. "You are a waste of my time." He threw the girl at the house but caused no damage. "What?!"  
"What are you trying to prove? That you're a dick?" She jumped onto his back and pulled his chin back away from his neck.  
Dan vanished from the girl's sight. The girl stood in a defensive stance and looked around everywhere for Dan. "Who are you, girl?" He asked, still not in her sight. She didn't answer him. After a while, he appeared behind the girl. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. He stared into her blue eyes. The girl stared into his red eyes. She glared at him. His eyes turned green.  
"What's up with your eyes?" She asked.  
"Sam?"  
"Whose Sam?" She questioned. He shook his head and his eyes turned red again. He threw the girl onto the cement, again leaving no damage. She stood up and stared straight at him and her eyes turned red, skin turned white, and outfit changed to an outfit that reminded him of his cousin. Or was it his daughter? He couldn't clearly remember. "Why are you attacking me?" He didn't answer. She put her hands on his face. Dan felt the cold hands on his cheeks. He wanted to blow her to pieces, but didn't feel like he had the power.  
She scowled at him. She looked closely into his red eyes. He looked at her red eyes. He saw a young girl who lived a boring life and was expected to do nothing. She saw a young boy in his early teens and alone forced to live with a man he can't stand. Her scowl turned into sadness because she felt sorry.  
"Don't feel sorry foolish girl."  
"Careful with your word stubborn man, I know what makes you break."  
"Don't play your pathetic games."  
"I'm not playing. You're creating." She smirked. He looked at her carefully. His hand moved towards her for him to blast her, but she put her hands on his face again and spoke softly, "Why are you attacking me?" He pushed her off and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

1st person Dan Point of view.

That girl. Why can't I get that damn girl out of my head?! Ugh. Glad I'm away from her. I tried to seek shelter but I couldn't find anything. I know, let's blow up a couple houses.  
"Dan! Dan, come here." There was that girl again! She was calling me. She can fly and she was about ten feet away from me.  
"How do you know my name? And why are you following me?" I asked.  
"You're Danny Phantom."  
"No. I'm Dan."  
"Oh right. Danny is dead. And so is his pathetic family, his best friend, and a girl who was obviously completely uninterested in you." She went too far. Now I'm sure I will kill her. I have to.  
"Goodbye you freak."  
"You're calling me the freak? I'm not the one who wonders from city to city and killing innocent people for fun."  
"No. I don't do that! Danny Phantom doesn't do that!" I felt an overwhelming emotion.  
"Do your eyes do that often?" She smirked at me.  
"Do what?"  
"Change green."  
"Are they green?"  
"Yes." I didn't know they could turn back! Why is this happening to me? "Danny? Are you in there?"  
"What? Sam?"  
"I'm not Sam. You don't know me. Are you fighting Plasmius?"  
"Help me." I couldn't fly anymore. I was falling from the sky.

1st person Girl

"Dammit! Danny!" I flew over to him as quickly as I could, but I reached him after he hit the ground. "Danny. Are you ok?" I cradled his face in my right hand.  
"I-I'm fine." He placed his hand on top of mine. His eyes opened and they turned red again. "But you're not." I felt complete pain in my hand. The flesh was burned badly so that I could see the bone.  
"You're gonna regret doing that you jackass." I took my good hand and ran it across my melted right hand to heal it. I could tell he wasn't happy about that.  
"What are you and why won't you tell me?!" I was hoping he would ask that. We started fighting each other.  
"Something you'll never be. Something you'll never have."  
"Are you a ghost?"  
"No. Other wise I wouldn't be getting up."  
"You're obviously not human. So what are you?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I gave you a hint before, hoping your dull brain would figure it out." I grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the ground. "Strength of ten men." He came flying towards me but I sped passed him. "Speed and agility to pass anything. Doesn't my look help you at all? I can tell by the way you look that you're a ghost, and your stupid sticker gives you completely away."  
"You have red eyes, pale skin, and an outfit like my, what was she? Cousin."  
"Your little cousin Dani. I remember her. Last I heard she's hunting you down to make sure that you're off of this planet permanently. But, have you figured out what I am yet?"  
"A great bodybuilder."  
"What a stupid remark! Surely you aren't that stupid!" He ran towards me and threw me on the ground with his hand squeezing my neck.  
"Oh right of course! A vampire. I was just playing your stupid game! See? You do create games." I saw his other hand aiming for my face. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain on my eye.

3rd person Omniscient

He saw that the girls face didn't look like someone hit her, only cracked. Like her face was made of stone. He hit her in the eye pretty hard enough that he thought he could've caused brain damage. He looked at her closely to see a red ring around her that changed her to a normal state. Her skin looked normal again and she was wearing her original black jeans and red shirt. He pulled his arm back again to punch her but he just stared at her and couldn't feel the power to do so. "Dammit." He mumbled. He turned the girl over to find that she had a wallet in her back pocket. He looked at her license. Her name was Jessica. He turned the girl back over. She started to stir. That red ring appeared around her again.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Her face became cracked so much, it looked like she'd fall apart. Her mouth stretched open so far, it looked completely dislocated. Her teeth were razor sharp. Her skin turned a pale shade of red. The veins in her arms turned red. Her hair turned a light red. And finally, seven stones grew into the top of her skull, sticking out of her skin. She flew towards Dan and he just stood there, unable to move because fear overwhelmed him. Dan put his hand out to keep Jessica from hurting him. But the fear was too much for him. His eyes turned green and a black ring appeared around Dan, turning him into a human. It wasn't possible. The ghost in Danny Phantom must've been powerful enough to have him change into a human. But how?  
"This isn't possible!" He said. Jessica grabbed the now human Dan by the neck and they looked closely into each others eyes. (This must be their thing). Jessica was ready to kill him. But she didn't. The red ring appeared around her once more, turning her human again. The demon in her was gone. She fell out of the sky and into Dan's arms. "Jessica?" No answer. She remained silent. He studied her face, then realized that he was holding a demon in his arms. So he dropped her, then thought that it was only a little girl who doesn't know how to fully use her powers. So he picks her back up and carries her to the house she lives in. Now he was able to phase through the door, but he didn't know why.  
The house looked so much bigger on the inside than the outside. In fact, it was more than twice the size. The interior was like a castle. Dan heard the sound of metal hitting the floor at an even pace. They were dressed as guards. He turned intangible and floated through the castle house. Eventually he reached a room that looked like a living room. It had a T.V. and a couple couches. He placed Jessica on one of them and turned on the T.V.  
He noticed a mirror in this room. So he looked at himself, and saw a black haired, blue eyed man staring back at him. He didn't feel any means to destroy anything. His hate for the world faded. All because of this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person limited, Jessica

The girl woke up, and rubbed her eyes to find herself lying on a couch in her home. "Why am I here?"  
"Because I brought you here." Jessica looked over to see Dan hanging on the chandelier in the entertainment room.  
"What are you doing up there?"  
"Hanging around."  
"You're hilarious. Why'd you bring me here." He didn't answer her. "Hello? Can you speak?"  
"Where are we?"  
"My home."  
"Which is?"  
"Serafima." She quickly stated. Dan looked around for something in particular. "What are you looking for?"  
"A way out of this death trap."  
"But you'll feel at home here. Serafima is in the ghost zone."  
"That's why I'm leaving."  
"But you're in your natural habitat."  
"Don't talk to me like I'm an animal."  
"But you are." Jessica stood up from the couch. "You're one of those sick bastards trying to kill everyone, and blame it all on the fact that you have no human existence in you anymore. You deserve to be treated less than such." Jessica smiled sweetly at him. "I recommend you not talk back. I mean, you are in my house, my realm, and you'd help stir up drama."  
"You are one evil little girl." He laughed. They started to play fight. No damage was caused to each other. After awhile, Jessica sat down on the couch and her mood became suddenly sad. "I'd ask what's wrong, but that requires me to care."  
"Nothing's wrong." She sighed.

There was a knock on the door. "Jessica?" An elderly voice echoed through the room.  
"Grandma?" Jessica responded.  
"You have a Grandmother?" Dan asked.  
"Of course I do! Go disappear someplace. I can't have my grandmother know there's a ghost in her house." He became intangible. The door opened and in walked her grandmother. "Grandma?"  
"Hello, dear." There was an awkward pause. "Uh, we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Let's sit down for this. Dear, it's your time to take over Serafima."  
"WHUTTTT?"  
"Uh, well, I'm too old now. And you're old enough to take over."  
"I'm not ready!" The old woman places her hand on top of Jessica's leg and smiles.  
"Look, sweetie, I know you think you're not ready, but you need to come to realize that I don't live forever, and you have to take over." Jessica rolls her eyes. "I've been in your exact situation before. An old king telling his granddaughter that she needs to take over. But, your great-great grandfather wasn't thinking like I was. I became Queen at the age of fourteen. You'll become queen on your nineteenth birthday."  
"That's a month from now!"  
"You're ready. You are strong, intelligent, and a beautiful young girl. You are ready for anything. Oh, and don't go falling in love with any species other than your own. That'd be a big disaster."  
"What about a human?"  
"You can turn that filthy creature into a vampire quickly, but any soul eater, hunter, werewolf, ghost, etc, will not be accepted."  
"Great." Jessica mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Uh, nothing."  
"Well, I'll leave you to whatever. I believe in you dear." And with that, the Elder Queen left the room.

"You can't fall in love with any species other than your own?"  
"Yeah. Why do you care?"  
"I don't."  
"Liar."  
"I don't"  
"Admit it. You care."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do." Jessica laughed. She could see the rage build up inside of Dan.  
"No, I, don't."  
"Yes you d-"  
"No I freaking don't."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Uh huh."  
"Enough of your childish games." Dan silenced the girl almost immediately. "I'm tired of this." He said calmly.

1st person Jessica

His voice calmed me.  
I didn't know a voice could have such an effect on me. I don't want to talk back. But I want to hear his voice again. Maybe, maybe I should say something. "Uh, okay."

Uh okay?! You little shit. That's all you can say? Now I'm mad at myself. "So. Now what?" I asked nervously.  
"This!" Dan boomed and shot at me with his ghost rays.  
"What the hell?!" I screamed. I turned into my vampric self. A black ring appeared around me, and split in half. My clothes turned into a full on black suit. The shirt was black and barely came above my belly button. The pants were black leggings and my shoes turned into black boots that came up to my knees. A red cape was laid gently over my shoulders, and my blonde hair turned red. My blue eyes became red and my pale skin became even paler and my cheeks looked hollow.  
Dan flew towards me, and I dodged his aim towards me.  
"Stand still girl." He said to me. He flew towards me. He grabbed me by the neck. Looked me in the eyes.  
"Stop doing that you freak!" I shouted at him. I looked closer into his eyes. He showed no anger, no pain. Only, loneliness. The only thing I could think to do is kiss him. So I did.

I knew this was something I shouldn't do. I should never do this. But I did. And I don't know why. He pulled back first. His expression showed confusion. But the loneliness in his eyes disappeared. The grip he had on my neck loosened. That kiss was something that started something between us that could never be separated.

3rd person limited Dan

Dan pulled away from Jessica. He thought his emotions were being played with so he wouldn't be strong anymore.  
"Uh, sorry about that." Jessica stuttered. He let his grip go. And he felt overwhelmed with this feeling. He couldn't place this feeling. He felt this sudden race in his chest, so he placed his hand over his chest to see if it'd stop.  
"What is this?"  
"I said I was sorry."  
"It's not that foolish girl. Something in my chest is moving faster, and it feels different."  
"It's called your heart." She smiled at him. Dan landed on the ground safely and placed Jessica on the floor. Jessica placed her hand on Dan's chest.  
"A heart? I thought I didn't have one anymore."  
"Well, you need one to live."  
"I'm not alive if you haven't noticed."  
"You used to be, so you probably still have a heart. I can hear it, and feel it." Jessica's hand remained on Dan's chest. Then Dan placed his hand on top of hers.  
A green ring appeared around Dan's hand, lighting up Jessica's hand and severely burning it.


End file.
